Janto playing Cupid
by TrekkieL
Summary: One night when Tosh and Owen are being really obvious, Jack and Ianto decide to play Cupid, which involves blocking the road and spying on the two. Will their plans work? Janto and Towen. Written by me and the epic feeble-platypus :)


**Written by me and the amazing Feeble-Platypus! The first and every other paragraph is hers. The second and every other is mine :) any mistakes are iPod autocorrect as we did this on skype :) enjoy:**

Jack and Ianto watched through the glass door at Owen and Tosh talking together awkwardly for the third time that day.

"Why don't they just get together already, jeez." Jack sighed, misting up the glass slightly.

"I suppose it's only a matter of time now" Replied Ianto "I mean after all they've been through together."

"I guess. They've grown closer through it all." Jack replied.

"We all have." Ianto sighed, taking Jacks hand in his. "I have an idea!" He announced suddenly. Jack looked confused.

"You don't mean..."

"Oh yes! We set them up on a date."

"Ianto. Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Asked Ianto, grinning.

"Because... Well..." Jack tried to find a way to convince him out of it.

"Exactly." Said Ianto, still grinning

"How do we know it'll work?" Jack asked. Ianto crossed his arms.

"Have you seen them recently?"

"Point taken." Jack nodded. "So, how so we do their first date?" Jack asked.

"Well, not the same way we did ours, that's for sure!" Ianto smirked. Jack grinned.

"No, I think not. Any ideas, Ianto?"

"Hmmm, I could set up a fake road construction so Owen can't get back to his house. Tosh, being the very generous person she is, will most likely invite him back to her apartment" Ianto said with a smile.

"I like your thinking Yan, good job!" Jack said, with a slight grin.

"How do you feel about placing spies?" Ianto smirked.

"Ianto! Where did that come from?" Jack grinned, kissing Ianto briefly.

"What, sir? I used to love playing spies as a kid." Ianto smiled.

"Oh, Yan." Jack chuckled. "Yes, let's play spies."

"I'll get to work on that roadblock then, sir." Ianto said with a cheeky smile

"Don't let them see what you're doing!" Jack pointed out to him.

"What do you take me for, sir, an idiot? That's only a mistake you could make" He said before winking and turning the corner to work on the roadblock.

"It's nearly time to go home!" Jack shouted as he strolled out his office. Owen looked up.

"You sound like you wanna get rid of us, Jack!" Owen shouted. Jack laughed.

"Nah. I love you all to much!" He laughed. Owen groaned.

"Yeah, well, that's not awkward at all." Owen muttered.

"Hey! Rude!" Jack pouted. Owen ignored him and walked down to his lab.

Tosh followed him down to the lab.

"You nearly done? I said I'd give you a lift back to your flat, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, thanks Tosh." Tosh smiled. "I'll just get my coat."

"All done, sir." Ianto announced, rounding the corner. Jack laughed.

"Great. Now we wait till everyone's gone and head straight over to Tosh's apartment." Jack smiled.

As if on cue, Tosh and Owen popped their heads round the door to tell Jack that they were leaving.

"Alright, thanks guys, see you tomorrow." Jack said with a smile. "Or perhaps sooner..." He whispered to Ianto as Tosh and Owen left the room. Ianto broke into a fit of laughter at this comment. Gwen poked her head round the door.

"What are you laughing at? Nothing that will scar my eyes like the last time is it?"

"What? Oh, no, it's nothing." Ianto said, trying to calm down his breathing.

"Anyway, I'm off now, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Gwen!" The two men shouted in unison as she left the building.

"SUV?" Ianto smiled. Jack nodded.

"Right! Let's do this!" Jack laughed as he lead Ianto out his office and they both exited the HUB.

"So, are we gonna spy through the windows like pedeophiles or what?" Jack smirked.

"Well... When you put it like that..." Ianto didn't finish because he was cut off by jack laughing hysterically.

"Your face! I'm sorry, Yan. That was too funny."

"Charming, sir." Ianto muttered as he got in the SUV, Jack sitting in the drivers seat.

(Back with Owen and Tosh)

"It's this one isn't, Owen?" Tosh indicated at a road.

"Yep, then turn left." Owen said with a smile.

"Owen, doesn't look like we can go that way." Owen peered out the windscreen to see a roadblock blocking the only road that lead to his flat.

"Well, great." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't suppose you could take me back to the hub could you Tosh? Jack'll let me stay there for the night."

"Well, you could always stay with me." Tosh suggested. "God only knows what Jack and Ianto will be doing."

"Oh god, don't remind me. Are you sure?" Owen asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't ok." Tosh smiled.

"Thanks, Tosh." Owen smiled.

When they got back to Tosh's flat, Jack and Ianto grinned at each other.

"I knew it would work"

"Good for you, Yan. Now we need to see if anything will happen between them."

"Lucky for you, I've just hacked into that security camera there" Ianto pointed at a camera directly opposite Tosh's living room window. "So we can see everything that they're doing without having to sit by the window like paedophiles all night"

Jack and Ianto sat in the SUV for about half an hour, whilst nothing in particular happened in the building. Suddenly, Ianto's phone rang.

"Hello? Ianto Jones speaking." Ianto answered.

"Hey, Yan. Care to explain why you and Jack are sat in a SUV by Tosh's apartment?" Owens voice replied.

"..." Ianto put the phone to his chest whilst he looked to Jack.

"What?"

"It's Owen. Wanting to know why we're sat in the SUV outside..."

"Ah..."

"Um..." Ianto put the phone to his ear again. "We... Er... Saw your road was blocked and... Erm... Wanted to make sure you were alright, you know, make sure you had somewhere to go... That sort of thing." Ianto stammered. Jack tried not to laugh.

"Oh, right, okay. And you didn't think to knock the door because..." Replied Owen from down the phone.

"Because... We didn't know if you were busy?" Jack stifled a giggle as Ianto tried his hardest to be convincing.

"Of course. Well as we are not busy, perhaps you would like to get your butts up here now."

"Err... Yeah, sure." Ianto hung up the phone.

"What's up? You look pale." Jack asked.

"I think we just got invited to dinner... And from the tone of Owens voice, we'll be on the menu if we 'don't get our outs up there now'." Ianto replied. Jack smirked.

"We'd better get over there then."

The two men stood outside the door to Tosh's flat. Jack pushed the doorbell.

"Ah, Owen, what a surprise seeing you here!" Jack said with a grin.

"Get in here." Owen said

"Nice one, Jack! Now we're doomed." Ianto muttered. Jack laughed.

"Me? What did I do? You were the one that came up with the idea, and blocked the road, and set up the CCTV." He retorted.

"Well it's somehow your fault." Ianto growled.

"Love you too." Jack replied.

"Jack? Ianto? What are you doing here?" Tosh asked, walking out the kitchen.

"That's what I'd like to know." Owen crossed his arms.

"We just popped by for a quick visit, nothing of import, right, Yan?"

"Absolutely" Replied Ianto.

"These two have been sitting outside in the SUV for over an hour." Owen said, voice stern. Tosh looked over at the two boys. They grinned sheepishly, trying their hardest to look innocent.

"Yeah... Um... We..." Ianto struggled to put words together.

"Are you spying on us?" Owen asked.

"No! Oh... No... We would never! Ianto, we weren't spying! Were we? No no... Never!" Jack tried to lie, failing spectacularly.

"Ianto?" Tosh asked. "Were you spying on us?"

"We..Eerr-" Ianto was cut off by Jack.

"There is a perfectly logical and fully explainable reason."

"Oh? And what's that then?" Owen asked, arms folded.

"We were spying on you." Ianto admitted.

"Ianto!" Jack whined.

"May I ask why?" Owen asked.

"Erm... No." Ianto replied.

"And why not?" Owen obviously wanted to throttle them both where they stood.

"Because were gonna make a run for it!" Jack shouted, grabbing Ianto's arm and pulling him back to the SUV.

"Woah! Jack!" Ianto yelled as he was yanked from the room. As soon as he got his bearings, he too was running at top speed with Jack to the SUV, both cackling like madmen. They reached the SUV, slammed shut the doors and drove off.

When they got to a safe distance away, Jack pulled over the car and they both looked at each other. They burst into peals of laughter, tears streaming down their faces.

"I, for one, cannot wait until work tommorow!" Ianto laughed, wiping tears of laughter from his face. Jack sighed happily.

"Yep. Welcome to hell, starting tommorow." Jack muttered. The. He noticed something. "Ianto? We still have a connection with the CCTV." Jack pointed to the screen.

"You know what this means, sir?" Ianto asked.

"We order them a pizza?" Jack replied.

"Well, I was gonna say we can see what they're doing, but let's order them a pizza!" Ianto smiled.

After phoning the local pizza company to order a pizza for Owen and Tosh as an apology, Jack and Ianto positioned themselves so they could both see the screen.

"I'm looking forward to this" Jack said, smiling.

Back in the apartment, the door bell rang and Owen got up to answer the door.

"Pizza?" The pizza guy asked. "It's been paid for by a 'Jack Harkness?'"

"Yep, that'll be ours then." Owen smiled. "Cheers."

"Who was that?" Tosh asked as Owen came in the room.

"Pizza. Jack and Ianto ordered it." Owen explained.

"How sweet." Tosh smiled. Owen opened the box. The pizza toppings on the pizza were arranged to say 'O.H + T.S 4EVA!' In a heart shaped pizza. Owen and Tosh looked at each other.

Owen put the pizza down on the table, forgotten already. He looked into Tosh's eyes and she looked back into his. Slowly, they both moved closer, leaning into each other.

"Oh yes!" Ianto smiled as he watched their plan work magic before his eyes.

"They're kissing!" Jack laughed "success!" The two boys high fived.

Tosh and Owen pulled away. Tosh giggled and Owen turned red.

"Those idiots..." Owen muttered. Tosh smiled.

"'Those idiots' ordered us a pizza which I am not letting go to waste!" Tosh smiled.

**please review!**


End file.
